Amor eterno
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Primero habían sido los cinco años de separación por un largo viaje, luego cinco años más creyendo que ella estaba muerta, finalmente ahora que la encontró ¿ podrá Jasper hacer que Alice lo recuerde? ¿ podrán ambos superar todas las barreras que insisten en separarlos?... mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Jasper era sin lugar a dudas un hombre afortunado. Tenía éxito en los negocios, una bella prometida y las mujeres caían a sus pies como abejas a la miel. Sin lugar a dudas debería ser feliz, pero la tristeza lo acompañaba desde hacía 5 años y ahora era algo mucho más profundo.

Estaba enamorado de una mujer que no era su prometida, su nombre era Alice y era su primer amor. Ella había sido la primera chica a la que había besado y la primera a quien le había prometido amor eterno. Sin embargo, se separaron por casi diez años. La primera vez había sido porque él debía irse a estudiar al extranjero y la segunda vez fue cuando al volver a América un auto atropelló a Alice quitándole la vida.

La había creído muerta por casi cinco años y había sido tan estúpido que le había propuesto matrimonio a la hermanastra de la única mujer que amaba. La verdad, había decidido casarse con María porque era lo que su madre quería y él estaba convencido de que poco importaba ya que no volvería a amar.

Sin embargo, todo cambió desde el momento en que Alice había vuelto de la muerte. La había visto un par de veces en el centro comercial y en un principio creyó que se había vuelto loco. Era imposible que fuese ella pero eran tan parecidas: las mismas facciones angelicales y dulces, los mismos ojos de un bello color gris y el mismo cabello negro azabache con la diferencia de que la Alice que supuestamente había muerto lo llevaba largo . Era imposible que existieran dos mujeres en el mundo tan parecidas por lo que se sentía realmente confundido.

Jamás había visto el cadáver de Alice porque María había insistido que lo mejor era cremarla y lanzar sus cenizas al mar. Esa fue principalmente la razón por la que había comenzado a seguir a aquella joven tan similar descubriendo tres cosas: la primera era que ella creía que se llamaba Mary Brandon, la segunda que tenía novio y la tercera que no se acordaba de él.

Estaba completamente seguro de que ella era Alice ¿ pero que había pasado con ese amor tan grande?¿por qué ella no lo recordaba? ¿acaso en vez de morir en aquel accidente había perdido la memoria? No lo sabía pero estaba decidido a recuperar el amor que había perdido...

**quedó rara pero es la introducción de algo que quería escribir hace tiempo... Trataré de actualizar pronto y mil gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

La verdad era que Jasper tenía razón: Alice estaba viva pero ella había perdido la memoria debido al accidente que sufrió el día en que iba a esperar a Jasper al aeropuerto. Desde ese día la joven no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida ni siquiera su nombre pero las dos personas que vivían con ella le habían asegurado que su nombre era Mary Brandon y que toda su familia había muerto en un incendio del que se había salvado casi de milagro.

Esas dos personas eran su novio James y el padre de éste, Aro, quienes ocultaban un secreto que podría cambiar para siempre la vida de la bella joven. Habían mentido pero estaban convencidos de que la verdad del accidente causaría más daño del que aliviaría.

La primera vez que Jasper la vio no pudo evitar el correr hacia donde ella estaba y abrazarla con fuerza a la vez que susurraba su nombre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del rostro de terror e incomprensión de su amada, solo le importaba que ella estaba viva y que por fin podía volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Alice te he extrañado tanto- susurró Jasper mientras abrazaba a la perpleja joven y lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos - , por favor no te vuelvas a ir de mi lado, tu ausencia me ha hecho sufrir mucho no solo a mí si no que también a tu familia. Estos cinco años han sido un verdadero infierno.

- Usted me confunde- ella parecía realmente asustada y miraba a Jasper con algo de temor-, yo no soy Alice, ni siquiera sé quien eres, tampoco sé quien es ella pero espero de todo corazón que la encuentres y pueda terminar tu dolor.

- ¿qué tipo de broma es este?- preguntó el joven mirando a Alice cuyos ojos sólo representaban dudas- Deja de jugar y ven con migo te llevaré a casa.

-¡ No!- exclamó Alice algo exasperada- Yo no voy a ir con usted a ninguna parte porque yo no soy Alice y no tengo ni a menor idea de lo que me habla.

- Esto es imposible- murmuró Jasper mirándola asustado- ¿ Cómo es posible que no me recuerdes? ¡ Yo soy Jasper y tu eres Alice! ¡ Alice Cullen!

-¡ Basta!- La joven intentó alejarse ya que sentía miedo y quería poder estar en la seguridad de su hogar y alejarse de ese centro comercial durante ese día- ¡ Yo no soy Alice Cullen! ¡ No soy ella mi nombre es Mary Brandon y por favor déjeme tranquila!

En ese momento Alice se alejó corriendo hacia la parada del autobús. Había sido un día muy largo y solamente deseaba poder dormirse rápido y poder estar con James y Aro. Los tres vivían en una pequeña vecindad donde tanto Alice como James trabajaban todos los días para poder pagar la renta del lugar, en cambio Aro se gastaba casi todo el dinero en las apuestas y cuando no lo tenía era la joven quien se lo proporcionaba con la esperanza de que el hombre bebiera algo caliente por las noches.

El encuentro con Jasper la había dejado agotada más que nada porque sentía la duda de que aquel hombre hubiera sido importante en su vida. Recordó los ojos tan azules de aquel joven y la desesperación que reflejaban, no sabía por qué pero le resultaban de alguna forma familiares. Tal vez si era cierto que se conocían pero definitivamente su nombre no era Alice Cullen, ella estaba convencida de que se llamaba Mary porque su novio se lo había dicho por lo que debía ser la verdad, aunque pensó que tal vez debía aclarar un poco sus dudas.

- James - susurró la joven mientras su novio se dedicaba a pintar uno de sus cuadros. James era pintor y a la bella chica le encantaban sus pinturas tanto que sentía que era lo que más amaba de él- ¿ Sabes? Hoy en el centro comercial un chico se me acercó y me dijo que me llamaba Alice Cullen y que hace 5 años yo me alejé de su lado. Dijo que se llama Jasper ¿crees que él tal vez me conocía en mi pasado?

-¿Qué? No- dijo James mirándola con seriedad- ¡imposible! Recuerda que tu casa se incendió que toda tu familia murió y que mi padre y yo te salvamos la vida de milagro. Lo único que queda de tu pasado es ese collar que llevas sobre el pecho- dijo refiriéndose al collar con la forma de un corazón al que le faltaba su otra mitad. Sin lugar a dudas era un collar de pareja y James sabía quien tenía la la otra parte-, yo creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tal vez debas olvidarte del pasado y pensar en el futuro.

- Tienes razón - reconoció Alice mientras se iba a preparar la cena- , por eso le dije que yo no era Alice si no que mi nombre es Mary Brandon para que me dejara en paz.

- No debiste haberle dicho tu nombre a un desconocido - para James esto era una mala señal ya que cualquier acercamiento entre Alice y Jasper era peligroso- . No sabes si es que él puede ser algún tipo de psicópata o algo peor.

Alice frunció un poco el ceño, quería saber quien era su familia y recordar más que nada en el mundo pero ya habían sido cinco años en los que cada vez que intentaba recordar no lograba nada. De lo único que tenía certeza era que James había salvado su vida y la acogió como si fuese su hermana. Sin lugar a dudas quería a James pero también quería poder recordar algo y ese era el punto de conflicto de la pareja.

Jasper a su vez había seguido a Alice a la distancia. Era realmente un milagro que ella estuviese viva, era una nueva oportunidad para renacer el amor entre ambos y Jasper no pensaba volver a perder al amor de su vida otra vez. Sabía que esto no sería nada fácil pero intentaría saber por qué ella insistía en no conocer ni siquiera su nombre...


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper se había quedado casi media hora mirando la puerta de la casa de Alice a la distancia. Era un barrio en el que nunca había estado y le sorprendía que la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Seattle viviera en una casa tan pequeña y alejada de Forks, su pueblo natal.

Recordó aquel breve encuentro y pensó que era imposible que esa joven no fuese Alice. Incluso se atrevía a decir que conocía a la chica mucho mejor que ella misma y aunque estuvieron separados por gran parte de su adolescencia, el amor que sentía por ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Entonces la llamada de la mujer que en poco tiempo sería su esposa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Hola María- saludó Jasper a su prometida. María era una joven guapa y él la recordaba como una buena amiga que le enviaba muchas cartas durante el tiempo que estuvo en el extranjero. De hecho recibía más noticias de María que de Alice, pero no podía sentir por ella lo que sentía por la mujer a la que amaba, solamente sentía algo parecido a la gratitud-¿ pasó algo?

- Nada cariño - respondió la joven con voz alegre-,es solo que tu madre me ha preguntado por ti y te necesitamos para que firmes el proyecto de ampliación del centro comercial.

- Está bien voy para allá- miró con nostalgia la puerta a la que Alice había entrado y se preguntó que se sentiría vivir con ella o dormir entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor por las noches. Jamás había llegado a experimentar algo así con ella ya que a los catorce años solo habían compartido un par de besos inocentes y tímidos antes de que él tuviera que irse a Alemania-. María necesito hablar contigo después del trabajo.

- Claro cielo - respondió María desde el otro lado de la linea- , nos vemos.

Jasper sabía que estaba mal comprometerse con alguien sin amor pero lo había hecho para complacer a su madre y no sentirse tan solo. Después de todo María había sido una buena amiga así que pensó que tal vez también sería una buena esposa, aunque estaba empecinado en retrasar esa unión lo más que se pudiera. Sobre todo ahora que había encontrado a Alice, lo más importante era saber la verdad de por qué ella no le recordaba.

Cuando por fin terminó el trabajo y firmó los papeles que como accionista mayoritario del centro comercial debía firmar, se dirigió a las oficinas a buscar a María. Trabajaban juntos así que se podía decir que se veían prácticamente todos los días aunque muy pocas veces hablaban o almorzaban juntos. Esta vez la invitaría a cenar con la pequeña esperanza de que no se enfadara al momento de tocar el tema referente a Alice.

- Estoy muy feliz porque me hayas invitado a cenar- María le sonrió a Jasper con coquetería, aunque se sentía feliz por esta invitación no dejaba de ser extraño ya que su novio muy pocas veces la llevaba a cenar a solas por lo que casi siempre las cenas familiares eran el principal evento de la pareja-. Esta mañana mamá me dijo que ya era hora de ponerle fecha a nuestro matrimonio, llevamos más de un año comprometidos, tal vez ya sea hora de formalizar esto aunque sea con la puesta de argollas.

- Claro, tu madre tiene razón- Esme Platt, la madre de María y madrastra de Alice, había insistido desde el principio con que un matrimonio lo antes posible sería lo más conveniente. Más que estar viviendo en el siglo 21 sentía que vivía en el siglo 19 y que le estaban obligando a casarse en contra de su voluntad aunque ya había encontrado a su princesa-. Dile que no se preocupe, que dentro de poco haremos publico nuestro compromiso y que la puesta de argollas será dentro de poco. No olvides mandarle saludos a ella y al señor Cullen.

Jasper no sabía que sentir con respecto a su vida. Antes de que Alice volviera todo era más o menos normal y soportable. Antes por lo menos la idea de casarse no le resultaba tan mala pero ahora que la había vuelto a ver las cosas cambiaron y un terremoto de emociones azotó su vida de forma involuntaria. Si ella lo recordarse no le importaría buscarla y huir a cualquier parte del mundo pero ese era otro problema, le parecía extraño que ella no lo reconociese e incluso ahora que estaba con María pensó en la posibilidad de reunir a las dos hermanastras y ver si es que Alice lograba recordar aunque fuese solo un poco.

La cena se produjo en un ambiente agradable en el que hablaron del trabajo, de los viajes que habían realizado juntos y de su infancia. Ese era el momento, pensó Jasper, para hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en la tarde y ver si es que la posibilidad de que Alice estuviese viva era realmente factible.

- ¿ Recuerdas a Alice?- preguntó Jasper en un tono casual, sin embargo, la sola mención de aquel nombre hizo que María se enfadara profundamente-. Yo la recuerdo todos los días cuando veo sus flores favoritas o la lluvia. De algún modo la lluvia me recuerda que aunque ella era muy joven derramó muchas lágrimas. La recuerdo como una chica muy bella y dulce por sobre todas las cosas.

- Sí- respondió María intentando no sonar muy enfadada-, era una buena chica. Increíble que ya han pasado cinco años de su muerte. Estoy segura de que a ella le habría gustado vernos casados.

- A veces me pregunto si ella realmente murió - María abrió los ojos desmesuradamente aunque intentó disimular bebiendo un poco de vino-. Tal vez no murió y está perdida sin su familia, tal vez ella está viva.

- ¡ No imposible!- exclamó María con autoridad en su voz- Jasper, Alice está muerta, tu mismo estuviste ahí cuando papá tiró sus cenizas al mar ¿ por qué no la dejas descansar y dejas de pensar en ella?

- Nunca vi su cadáver - Jasper la miró a los ojos para darle a entender la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos-. La única que vio el cuerpo de Alice fuiste tu y también tu fuiste quien se encargó de la misa y la cremación y aun no puedo entender como alguien de 19 años murió en ese maldito accidente.

- ¿Jasper que ocurre?- María odiaba hablar de su hermanastra porque sabía que Alice estaba viva aunque ese era un secreto que muy pocos sabían- Hace algunos meses me pediste que no habláramos más de ella y ahora tú eres quién toca el tema ¿ qué ocurre?

- Está bien te lo diré- suspiró Jasper antes de beber un poco de agua-. Hoy en el centro comercial vi a una mujer idéntica a Alice. Juro que eran tan parecidas que cuando la abracé incluso su cabello olía igual.

- ¡ Son imaginaciones tuyas!- exclamó María muy enfadada- ¡¿ Cómo vas a recordarla si la viste solo una vez después de cinco años el mismo día, minutos antes del accidente?

- Sé que es ella- la seguridad de Jasper asustó a María ¿ Existía la posibilidad de que él se hubiese enterado de la verdad? - Sé que es ella por sus ojos porque veo en su mirada lo que había en los ojos de Alice y sé que aun me ama aunque ella insista en que no me recuerda.

María no le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que Jasper hubiera reconocido amar a Alice de forma tan abierta , pero si prestó atención a la última parte. La parte en la que afirmaba que Alice había perdido su memoria, si era así María contaba con un poco más de tiempo para planear algo, no podía permitir que su hermana recordara a Jasper porque o si no todos sus planes y los de su madre se irían a la basura...

**Hola n.n lamento la tardanza y gracias por leer n.n me he tardado porque he tenido muchas pruebas y bueno espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto, quiero decir que este fic está basado en algunas canciones y sobre todo en el dorama escalera al cielo **


	4. Chapter 4

Alice se encontraba aun algo pensativa, bebía café a la vez que miraba como James dormía y no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión. Sentía en el fondo de su corazón que conocía a Jasper ¿pero de dónde? Instintivamente llevó su mano al collar que colgaba en su cuello ¿quién tendría la otra mitad de aquel corazón y qué significaba para ella?

Aro y James le habían asegurado que ella había vivido una infancia feliz y que durante su juventud también había sido muy feliz pero quería recordar aquella felicidad por si misma y no por los relatos de otros. Quería al menos recordar el rostro de sus padres aunque sea una última vez en su vida.

- Mary- susurró Aro mientras entraba al pequeño cuarto de su hijo- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? Deberías dormir ya que mañana debes ir a trabajar.

- Lo sé- respondió la joven sonriendo con algo de melancolía-, es solo que intentaba recordar. Estos cinco años sin ningún tipo de recuerdos han sido hermosos pero me gustaría poder saber como era antes del incendio.

- Eras una chica estupenda- respondió Aro con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz. Sabía que lo que su hijo y él estaban haciendo era un tipo de secuestro pero también sabía que si devolvían a la joven a su antigua vida de seguro ella no sería tan feliz como ahora. Esos cinco años de amnesia le habían servido a James para conquistar el corazón de Alice aunque fuese en base a una cruel mentira-. Linda, dulce y buena igual que ahora. No veo por qué recordar es tan importante para ti si solo encontrarás dolor en la muerte de tus padres.

- No lo sé- Alice se sentía confundida. No quería sufrir pero quería recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de perder la memoria-, solo quiero ser normal como las demás personas y decir que yo también tengo un pasado.

- Claro que tienes un pasado pero ya no es importante- a Aro le causaba un poco de dolor mentirle a aquella joven pero en el fondo creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto-. Ahora solo debes pensar en tu presente y en tu futuro. Estoy seguro de que dentro de poco te convertirás en mi nuera.

Alice sonrió en respuesta aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. Aun no estaba segura de si es que realmente quería casarse con James. Lo amaba, o al menos eso era lo que creía pero no sabía si es que un matrimonio entre ambos era lo más conveniente. Ya vivían juntos y eso para ella era como si estuviesen casados además no quería casarse sin tener la certeza de conocer su vida al cien porciento.

Se durmió pronto ya que estaba algo cansada y en medio de su sueño tomó entre sus dedos el collar que conservaba de su anterior vida. Quería saber quien se lo había dado y por qué a ella, estaba segura de que no había sido James porque había buscado en toda la casa la otra mitas sin ningún resultado concluyente. Después de un tiempo se convenció de que tal vez se lo había regalado su padre o su madre aunque ahora después de haber conocido a Jasper no estaba segura de nada.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a su trabajo con ánimos renovados. Junto a su mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale, había abierto una tienda de modas en una avenida del centro de Seattle muy cercana a su casa. Algunas de las prendas de ropa que vendían en la tienda eran diseñadas por ella, pero la mayoría era ropa de segunda mano aunque aquel local era reconocido entre los vecinos por su buena calidad y bajos precios.

-Realmente es muy injusto que tu trabajes y Aro y James vivan de tus ganancias- Rosalie estaba ordenando la ropa de uno de los colgadores mientras hablaba con su amiga-. Son unos vividores, yo que tu ya habría abandonado al inútil de novio que tienes.

-No es un inutil- le defendió la joven frunciendo un poco el ceño-. Es un gran pintor y estoy segura de que algun día sera famoso además no me importa trabajar con tal de que él pueda pintar, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que él y su padre salvaron mi vida.

- Si que eres agradecida- Alice rodó un poco los ojos mientras seguía contando el dinero de la caja registradora. Realmente no le molestaba trabajar ya que así sentía que aportaba con algo a la vida familiar ya que James vendía sus cuadros y Aro apostaba mucho dinero en el póquer. Desde que ella y Rose habían abierto la tienda podía permitirse una mejor vida junto a quienes eran su nueva familia.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía que fuera de su tienda estaba Jasper viendo el nombre de aquel local. El joven se había levantado muy temprano ese día ya que quería averiguar el lugar en el que Alice trabajaba, se dijo que tal vez si le ofrecía un trabajo en el centro comercial, lograría acercarse a ella y lograr que lo recordase. No le importaba lo que había dicho María acerca de que era imposible que esa joven fuese Alice, él estaba seriamente convencido y creía que esta era la oportunidad para recuperar el amor que había perdido.

En cuanto él entró a la tienda y la vio cerca de la caja registradora, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en lo cierto. Esa chica era Alice, eran sus mismos ojos y su misma sonrisa hechizante y encantadora. Pudo sentir como su corazón latía cada vez un poco más rápido en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír ya que todo esto se sentía igual que hace diez años.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alice algo asustada al ver a aquel joven en su tienda. No pensaba volver a verle otra vez en la vida y aquello era demasiado como para que fuese una simple coincidencia- ¿Acaso me haz seguido? ¿Por qué no te convences de que yo no soy Alice? Lamento mucho tu perdida pero es imposible que yo sea ella.

- Te recuerdo que este es un lugar público- contestó Jasper sonriendo de lado y tomando un suéter de uno de los colgadores-. Me gusta este suéter ¿cuanto cuesta?

- No quiero tu dinero- la joven entrecerró los ojos antes de desviar su mirada hacia una de los ventanales- así que puedes irte por donde entraste.

- Sí que eres amable- Jasper no se iba a dar por vencido, tal vez ella ya no tuviese el dulce carácter de antes pero sabía que Alice aun estaba viva dentro del corazón de aquella joven. Sabía que ella en el fondo podría recordar el amor que ambos sintieron y seguían sintiendo-, con esa dulzura vas a conseguir muchos clientes.

- No me interesa que tu me compres algo- Por alguna razón que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, se sentía nerviosa estando con Jasper. Era extraño y eso la asustaba mucho ya que no le gustaba aquella sensación-, solo quiero que entiendas que yo no soy Alice, mi nombre es Mary y no me gusta que digas que yo me alejé de ti porque no es cierto.

-Entiendo, pero no vine aquí a comprar ni a discutir contigo- Jasper no pudo evitarlo y tomó una de las manos de la joven haciendo que ella se pusiese un poco más nerviosa-. Vine porque quiero invitarte a un lugar.

-¿ A que tipo de lugar?- preguntó Alice con algo de desconfianza-. No estarás intentando secuestrarme ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no- respondió Jasper sonriendo y mirando a la chica con ternura-, solo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar que es muy especial para mí. Si lo haces te prometo que no volveré a molestarte y créeme que yo soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas.

- Está bien- dijo Alice aunque luego se reprendió mentalmente por haber aceptado salir con un hombre que apenas conocía. No era sensato pero ya estaba hecho y no quería retractarse ahora que había visto la ilusión en los ojos de Jasper, todo entre ellos era tan extraño que no podía evitar sentirse confundida. Tal vez cabría la posibilidad de que ella fuese la chica que Jasper buscaba, pero si era así ¿por qué James le había dicho que se llamaba Mary? ¿Por qué ambas historias no calzaban? ¿y por qué James se había enojado tanto cuando le habló de Jasper? Todo era demasiado confuso y sentía un mal presentimiento que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

**Hola sé que quedó rarito pero hace mucho no actualizaba este fic. Espero que estén bien y espero actualizar pronto **


	5. Chapter 5

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la joven mientras miraba por la ventana. Se estaban alejando demasiado de la ciudad y aquello hacía que sus nervios aumentaran. Podía ver la calma en los ojos de Jasper pero se sentía abrumada al no saber donde pretendía llevarla.

- Vamos a la antigua casa de Alice- Jasper tenía la esperanza de que al llevarla a su antiguo hogar, en una de las playas de la Reservación la joven podría recordar. Él solía pensar que aquella casa era el cielo ya que en ese lugar vivió los momentos más felices de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia junto a ella. Cada vez que quería estar solo acudía a esa casa ya que sentía que de alguna forma podía estar con la única persona a la que había amado y cuyas cenizas, hasta entonces, descansaban en las olas de aquella bella playa.

- ¿Por qué vamos hacia allá?- volvió a preguntar Alice mirando al joven que conducía a su lado con curiosidad.

-Porque quiero que conozcas la casa que tenían los Cullen en la playa- contestó el joven siendo consciente de que por el momento no podía llevar a la joven a la casa donde vivía su padre con su nueva esposa y su hermanastra-, es una linda construcción estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

Alice asintió solo una vez antes de desviar de nuevo su mirada hacia el paisaje que se extendía detrás de la ventana. El viaje de Seattle hasta la Reservación era bastante largo por lo que la joven decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de ser tan esquiva con Jasper y que debía al menos contestar las preguntas que él le hacía.

Hablaron de todo un poco y a Jasper le interesó el hecho de que ella tuviese novio. La verdad era que no se esperaba que alguien más hubiese besado los labios de Alice o se hubiese atrevido a abrazarla, le parecía algo totalmente ilógico aunque después de pensarlo un momento se convenció de que sus celos no tenían mucha justificación, ya que él tenía a María y también la había besado en incontables ocasiones durante los últimos cinco años.

Eso lo hacía sentirse culpable ¿tenía él el derecho de besar a María, su prometida cuando en verdad amaba a otra? Cada vez que besaba a su novia de algún terminaba imaginando que era Alice la persona que recibía sus besos de forma tan periódica. Durante esos cinco años no había dejado de pensar en Alice e incluso a veces soñaba con ella y con el momento en que se reencontrarían tal vez en el cielo. Sabía que también llevar a aquella chica tan idéntica al amor de su vida a la casa de la playa estaba mal ¿pero qué más podía hacer si aquella era su última esperanza?

Jasper era consciente de que pronto tendría que hacer público su compromiso pero esperaba que para ese entonces las cosas se hubiesen aclarado y que Alice lograse recordar, si eso ocurría no dudaría en pedirle matrimonio ya que estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por ella era amor y era un amor tan grande que incluso había superado a la muerte y por algún motivo, se dijo, que el destino quería volver a unirlos.

En cuanto llegaron a la bella casa que estaba cerca de la playa Alice observó todo por primera vez, maravillándose con cada detalle. Era una casa preciosa con increíbles vistas al mar. Sin lugar a dudas ese lugar era un paraíso en la tierra ya que todo parecía ser perfecto. Sin embargo, ella intentaba imaginarse en aquel lugar sin muchos resultados. No podía imaginarse en aquella casa tan bonita y lujosa después de haber vivido cinco años en una casa que apestaba siempre a comida barata. Era imposible que ella hubiese sido una chica rica y educada cuando en sus recuerdos podía verse peleando y tironeando del cabello a sus vecinas cuando la insultaban.

- Supongo que tu Alice debió haber sido toda una señorita educada y decente ¿no?- preguntó la joven mientras ambos caminaban para entrar a la casa.

- Era una chica muy dulce- contestó Jasper evitando mirar a los ojos de aquella muchacha- y no hay día en que no desee volverla a ver aunque sea una última vez.

- Hablas como si ella hubiese muerto- comentó la joven de forma distraída mientras miraba las olas chocar contra las rocas de la playa- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes para que se separasen?

-Cuando yo tenía casi quince años tuve que partir a estudiar al extranjero y ella se quedó aquí- Jasper jamás imaginó que tendría que contarle su propia historia de amor a Alice, o al menos una parte importante de ella-. En el internado donde estaba recibía muy cartas de Alice, de hecho pasaban meses hasta que volvía a saber de ella pero aún así siempre estaba presente en todo lo que hacía y también quería cumplir cada uno de mis sueños a su lado. Después de cinco años volví al país y la noche que llegué al aeropuerto la llamé por teléfono porque quería verla. Sin embargo, en cuanto ella llegó a recibirme y yo corrí a su encuentro un auto la atropelló. Jamás vi su cuerpo ensangrentado pero en cuanto llegué al lugar en que ella estaba pude ver la sangre y los demás autos que se vieron afectados por el accidente. Sabía que era ella porque en el suelo estaba una fotografía de nosotros cuando éramos niños y tenía gotitas de su sangre. Ella murió aquella noche y no pude despedirme, de hecho jamás vi su cuerpo solo estuve presente para cuando su familia decidió lanzar sus cenizas al mar. La única persona que vio el cuerpo de Alice fue su hermanastra, María... mi prometida.

-Lo siento mucho- respondió ella sintiéndose algo culpable por hacer que Jasper hablara de cosas que le eran tan tristes. De hecho ella pensaba que la tal Alice lo había abandonado sin darle siquiera una explicación-, jamás me imaginé que ella había muerto. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-No importa- Jasper le sonrió a la joven de una forma que a ella le pareció bastante cálida y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Sentía que conocía a Jasper pero no se atrevería a confesarle aquello a nadie-. Hoy quiero enseñarte la casa que era de Alice. El señor Cullen no la ha vendido porque dice que es lo único que le queda de su esposa y de su hija.

Jasper volvió a sonreírle a la joven antes de tomar su mano de forma cariñosa por lo que ella no pudo evitar mirarle con dulzura y acceder guiarse por él dentro de la casa...

**quedó horrible lo sé pero es que tenía visitas en casa u.u gracias por leer un abrazo gigante y espero que pasen buena noche les quiero**


End file.
